Rearranging Places
by RebelPenBlade55
Summary: Tweak the story a little bit and come up with: Miroku a demon, Sango a priestess, Kagome a demon slayer, while Inuyasha is a monk? Interesting.
1. The Well House

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. She couldn't help how she was feeling. It was the night before her birthday. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling of the dream she had the night before. Here she was lying in her bed not wanting to sleep. She rather not sleep becasue of that dream. She always kept dreaming of a person. A person that looked like her but she was not her! She was always holding onto this giant boomerang looking thing and flung it about.

She alwyas had a dream about this girl. This girl was always chasing after someone... This someone looked human but from the girl's reactions in the dream, she knew he was not somehow. She always saw images of them but never no words. Just saw the scene without the noises. It frustrated Kagome to no ends. Finally sleep grabbed a hold of Kagome and she fell deep into sleep.

Kagome was startled to hear weapons clinking against each other... All she saw was darkness... Then a rush of light came to her and she was standing there watching the girl again...

_"Miroku! I'll KILL YOU THIS TIME!"_

_The boy grunted with a smirk upon his face. "Yeah you just try it Kikyo! You have failed many times before! The jewel Sango carries WILL be mine!"_

_"I'll never allow you to have the Shikon No Tama!" Kikyo screamed at him. She then flung her Boomerang at the boy. "Hiraikotsu!" _

_Miroku dodged it with ease. "I am a full fledged demon! You think that thing is going to get at me easily?" He laughed evilly._

_"Then why do you need the jewel of four souls for then? HUH?" Kikyo asked while catching her weapon._

_"To make me become stronger of course! I'll even use it to make do evil things with. I'll make our world suffer."_

_"You'll never do it! I'll kill you even if it kills me in the process! HIRAIKOTSU!" The weapon looked like it had sprung back into life. It charged at the demon and hit him this time._

_This caught the demon off guard. He seemed to have flung back quite a few feet. He looked up to see the demon slayer in front of him charging her sword into his heart. Before that could happen he kicked her back a few feet. "I have seemed to have underestimated you, Kikyo."_

_Kikyo was already back up on her feet. "YEAH! I'll still make sure you think of that!" Then she charged at him once more. _

_Then a sizzling feeling took away Miroku. He looked to his left shoulder to see a purifying arrow had struck him. "Damn..." He looked to see the Priestess. "So you have finally brought me jewel now did you Sango?" He was now grinning. "Or maybe did you leave it in the hands of your brother? If he is as any good you are, he'll be a great Monk. Ahahaha."_

_"You leave my brother, Kohaku out of this!" She then flung another arrow at him. _

_He dodged it with ease. "Sango dear. You and Kikyo will go down quickly!" He then started charging towars the Miko. Only to hit Kikyo's bommerang barrier she threw up at the last second. Kikyo the had her sword in hand and stabbed the demon. Mioku wobbled back sme to regain his compsure._

_Kikyo then flung the Hiraikotsu at him and while he was in midair Sango shot her sacred arrow at him and he was flung into the Sacred Tree. Miroku opened his eyes at that moment. "It looks like our plan finally to subdue you worked. Now Sango the last arrow!"_

_Sango charged it up and readied her shot. This arrow was the arrow of sealing. It would make Miroku sleep forever... Then all of a sudden Miroku knew and at his last attempt to take one of the girls with him to Hell was replaced with revenged needed to be. "DIE!" He screamed before flinging his unsheathed sword at someone. It had Demonic powers within and it was taking someone's life that day._

_Kikyo saw the sword headed towards Sango's direction. She threw herself in front of the sword and fell to the ground hwen she was hit. By that time Sango let go of the arrow hoping Kikyo was alright the whole time. The arrow hit its mark and Miroku could only smirk. Then he went to sleep. "Kikyo!" Sango went down to her level._

_"Don't worry about mee..." Sango saw blood._

_"No I've got to get you to the village!" _

_"No Sango. I have a request."_

_Sango looked at her dear friend. They were still young. Kikyo could make it. "What is it Dear Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo could only smile. "If I die before you, or today... You must take the jewel and burn it with my body. It will rid you of the jewel's existence and I'll happy that you don't have to worry over that stupid jewel anymore."_

_"Kikyo, you'll survive! I promise you that! YOU WILL SRUVIVE!" _

Kagome was thrust awake by the loud sound of her alarm clock going off. Her heart was fluttering in every direction possible. Then she saw a light and looked down to see something glowing from within her right side. Kagome lifted up her shirt to see better but all she saw was her glowing flesh. _Okay werid WEIRD WERID! Crazy dream! Crazy being woken up! OH MY GOSH! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF I DON'T GET OUT OF BED! _Kagome had looked to her clock while she was thinking. It then registered with her that she might want to start getting ready... She quickly got up and shot towards the direction of her bathroom was and got ready.

An hour later she came down the stairs. She picked up a piece of toast. "I'm off to school! Bye Mom! Love you! Bye Gramps! I'll see you when I get back!" Then she dashed out of the kitchen. She put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and ran outside.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at her brother. "Souta, what are you doing?"

"Buyo went down into the Well House!"

"He'll come back up! Besides you shouldn't be over there! I bet you opened up the door and he walzted right on in! You shouldn't even be near the door to the Well house anyway!"

"But Kagome... Could you just... Make sure that Buyo is down there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at this point. "Souta I don't have time for this!"

"Please?" Souta asked frantically.

Kagome sighed and walked towards her brother. She took her backpack and set it on the ground next to him. "You owe me BIG time Souta!"

"I know I know!" Souta pouted.

Kagome huffed and walked down the stairs. She spotted Buyo right away. "See here he is!" She said while picking him up.

"Well thank goodness!" Souta brightened up immediately. Kagome started walking towards his direction but then the doors that sealed the Well shut flew open and hands grabed Kagome. "SIS LOOK OUT!" Souta tried calling to her but it was too late.

Kagome dropped Buyo because all of a sudden she was being dragged backwards and it startled her. She heard Souta try to call out for her but she didn't hear him. Then she was surrounded by a blue light and she was being turned to face this ugly monster...

"Give me the Scared Jewel!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"Give me the Scared Jewel!"

_Scared Jewel? _"I don't have it!" Kagome yelled at the monster.

"You do have it! It's giving me my strength back! NOW GIVE ME THE JEWEL GIRL!" The demon put its face close to Kagome's and licked he cheek.

Kagome grossed out by the sudden tongue action going on her cheek, she pushed herself away from the demon's grasp some and yelled back at it while flinging her hand in its face, "LET ME GO FREAK!" Then a light shot out and stunned the demon and it was flown back from her and Kagome was now back into the well.

"Um yeah that was totally inconvenient." Kagome looked around. There was nothing in the well with her. She let out a sigh. She looked up to see... "The Sky? But..." Kagome grabbed a vine and started pulling herself up and out and over the Well. It took her a minute but she got there. The scenery layed before her was beautiful. "Well Toto, We aren't in Tokyo no more."

Kagome looked around the area. She seemed to have regonized the place. So she walked the way she thought and knew to be the way. She came upon a sort of a clearing and saw... She gasped. "It's that guy in my dreams..." Kagome whispered. She felt as if a flashback was coming upon her and she allowed it to take her.

_"Miroku. Why do you play these games? You're a jerk for one minute then a sweetheart the next?" _

_Miroku looked at Kikyo. "I just can't help myself. Maybe I'll really take the jewel from you girls one day but not today."_

_Sango giggled. "So what day will it be then? You like us both! You know it!"_

_"I most certainly do not." Miroku smiled back._

_"It doesn't matter. I still hate him, Sango. I hate him with my whole being."_

_"Why Kikyo?" Sango looked disappointed in her friend._

_"We shouldn't even allow him close to the village! NOR IN IT! There's just something about him that we should be on alert about!" And with that she walked off._

Kagome then awoke from her daydream. She looked around her. Lost in her thoughts once more. _But I thought that they hated each other? That... He had come to the village as another demon? but... _She heard and felt the whirling sensations of an object going past her face. She looked up to see... "Sango?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked a few times but there she was in fornt of her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sango stated loudly.

"Um... My name's Kagome." She responded a little scared of the other girl's angered face.

Sango notched another arrow and was pointing it directly at her this time. "Where have you come from? You wear such strange clothes!"

Kagome looked down at her school uniform then back up at Sango. "Um. I come from a big city called Tokyo!"

Sango didn't know to trust the girl or not. So she inched her way closer to gasp only herself. "What was your name again girl?"

"I'm Kagome." She firmly stated.

Sango shook her head. "You look so much like my friend..."

Kagome wondered..."Do you mean... Kikyo?"

Sango snapped her head back up and her bow and arrow was once again raised up at the girl. "How do you know of Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed. This way going to be a long story if only she could get the girl to trust her. "Sango, allow me to explain but your weapon has got to come down."

Sango glared at the girl. "How do you even know my name?"

Kagome shook her head knowing she just doomed her fate a little bit mmore then meant to... Then an idea came springing into her head. She then looked up towards Sango with much confidence. "Because I am the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome has always believed that she felt that way after the dream plauged her for the first two weeks she had them.

Sango felt confused and frustrated. _Could the girl be telling the truth? The resemblse is remarkable but..._ "PROVE IT TO ME!"

"Well..." Kagome wanted to tell her then she... DING! "I just had a daydream about the time you and Kikyo were talking to Miroku. Kikyo never trusted the guy and hated him! She told you that after you guys had been discussing when Miroku planned on taking the jewel for himself and how he liked the both of you!"

Sango caved in a little. "That was the day Miroku did try to take the jewel from us... Kikyo was right but it still felt... Different." Sango teary eyed dropped her weapons and Kagome walked towards the girl and held Sango. Sango cried into Kagome's arms for quite sometime.

"Okay allow me to take you to the village then. We have a lot to talk about you and I." Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded her head. Hopefully this talk would go good and she would get some questions answered.

She followed the Priestess. They made it to the village unharmed. They walked upon a young girl throwing around a weapon and hitting some targets with ease. "You're doing great that Kaede. Your Kusarigama looks like it's hitting the targets better then ever!"

"Well I was this good up until a year ago! I still can't beileve that incident! Oh well but hey I'm doing better now! That's how Kikyo would have wanted." After Kaede finished her sentence she looked to the girl that was on Sango's left hand side and dropped her weapon with her mouth hanging open.

Sango knew the girl would react this way. It had only been 10 years ago when Kikyo died. Kaede then ran towards Kagome.

"SISTER KIKYO! I THOUGHT! BUT!" Kaede started to sob into Kagome's arms. Kaede didn't even notice the strange clothes upon the girl.

Kagome felt so heartbroken. She had no idea why but here she was holding Kikyo's little sister in her arms. Should she say something? Then she heard Sango clear her throat.

"Kaede! That isn't Kikyo!"

Kaede ceased her crying and looked up into Kagome's eyes. Then she looked towards Sango with anger. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Her name is Kagome. She isn't Kikyo. She's... Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kaede then backed up from the girl and REALLY looked at her. With a sigh Kaede looked deafeated. She shot her head back up with a more determined smile. "Well." She seemed to approach Kagome shyly this time. "Would you mind being my big sister then?"

Kagome blushed. She didn't know why she did but she did. "Sure.." Was all she could manage out.

Kaede squealed and hugged her newly found big sister. Kagome hugged her back with a smile on her face.

"Well then Kagome. Lets go to my hut to talk." Kagome nodded her head and followed Sango. Once in the hut Sango sat down and had Kagome seat next to her. "So how did you get here?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute then slowly started to talk about it. "I was at home. My little brother made me go into our well house and get our cat named Buyo. Then this monster thing attacked me and dragged me into the well. A light came from with inside of me and a pushed the monster with this power and away from me.

Then I ended up crawling out of the well and found myself here. I was looking at Miroku and had a flashback of what I told you. Before this though I had been having dreams about how Kikyo and Miroku fought all the time. I saw you once or twice, or your brother was with you sometimes. I'd see Kaede at times too with Kikyo. I feel like I'm seeing memories from Kikyo. I just don't undrstand though."

Sango nodded her head. She then noticed a light coming from the girl's side. "Kagome lift up your shirt."

"Oh Sango I've tried that. Actually this morning I did and all I saw was my glowing flesh." Kagome lifted up the shirt anyway.

Sango gasped. "No it couldn't be." Sango shook her head.

"What is it?" Kagome was afarid to ask.

"It is the Jewel. The jewel that I laid upon Kikyo so she could take it with her to the other world. You really are her reincarnation. To bring back the jewel... We must get you home. The well is what brought you here isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then through the Well we'll send you back. The jewel must not become active into this world!"

Kagome nodded her head. "Well I did want to know a few things before I went back home."

"Well what is it then?"

"Well I thought that Miroku had came to the village to steal the jewel and you and Kikyo got into a firece battle, but that you three knew each other and actually talked some..."

Sango weakly smiled. "Yes I had fallen in love with Miroku. Miroku did not share those feelings with me though. He loved Kikyo greatly. She never returned his feelings towards him though. One day a half demon named Inuyasha came into the village seeking the jewel. She had fallen in love with that boy. Miroku and Inuyasha would fight for her attention but Inuyasha always won.

I told Miroku of my feelings for him but he said that he was in love with Kikyo and he wouldn't ever lead me on and left me. I tried so many times to make him love me but he would alwyas say the same. It was sweet but I always forced myself to be near him so he had no chance of not ignoring me and actually talk to me. Sadly Miroku had had enough of Kikyo's love interest and he attacked the village. It upset Kikyo greatly and we were forced into a battle with him.

He had made sure that Inuyasha was away that day. I'm not sure what made Miroku do this but I think he lost all control. I took him lighty at first because I loved him. Kikyo didn't though. Kikyo made the first move. She knew it would hurt me but it had to be done. In the end I felt horrible the day she died. If I would have attacked sooner... I think that I would have... I would have been able to save or from dying that day."

Sango looked like she was far off into another world. Kagome shook her head. It made sense now. Sango loved Miroku. Mirokue didn't return the feelings. Kikyo never returned Miroku's feelings while she lovd this Inuyasha person. As if the trigger of hearing Inuyasha's name Kagome was flung back into yet another memory...

_"Kikyo I love you. I wish to be by your side and always. Today I plan on going to my Brother and telling him that I'm leaving the house! I plan on coming back here to you and I'm going to be the one to always protect you. For now I must go and tell Sesshomaru that I don't ever plan on coming back!" He kissed Kikyo deeply with passion._

_Kikyo was doing a squealing noise and some type of dance in her head. After Inuyasha finished kissing her she looked up into his Amber colored eyes. "Oh Inuyasha! I love you as well! I'm so happy that you think of me as I have thought of you! I can't wait for us to start a happy life!"_

_Inuyasha smiled at this. "Then I shall be back!"_

_Kikyo waved to Inuyasha as he bounded and leaped through the forest. Kikyo sighed happily and made her way back to the village._

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked towards Sango's direction. "Uh, yeah?"

"You looked like you were worlds away. Where did you go?"

"I had another memory flooding through me. As soon as I thought of the word Inuyasha, I saw a scene were Kikyo and Inuyasha had admitted their love for one another!" Kagome blushed. She felt as if she was somehow telling on Kikyo.

Sango smiled though. "I knew that they were always in love, but just to hear you say it makes me happier. Yet it also makes me sad. When Inuyasha came to Kikyo she was dying. I was trying my hardest to make her live but I just couldn't get her to come back to life life. As soon as Inuyasha walked through the door she fluttered her eyes open and they talked and then Kikyo died. It seemed as if she was waiting for him. It was so tragic... Inuyasha... He was so heartbroken."

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha. She hadn't known him but he seemed to be sweet. "Well that's that. I better get my way home. I don't want to cause any more grief or pain!" Kagome got up and was headed out the door. When she was stopped.

"Kagome you're welcome to stay here for the night. We can talk more. You don't have to go."

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango looked like she didn't want her to leave. Kagome smiled at the girl. "I'll stay then." Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango smiled. "That's good news then! Kaede will be happy! You can meet my brother Kohaku! And... We can have some girl talk?"

Kagome smiled at all of it. "No problem Sango."

Sango and Kagome talked for hours. Sango got Kagome into Kikyo's demon slayer outfit. Sango had kept it. Kagome looked exactly like Kikyo did... It was a shame the girl had to leave to go back to her time. Kagome explained the whole difference between her world and Sango's world. It was really different alright. They figured out that Kagome was from the future. Which struck Sango as strange but then again, it makes sense right?

Night time had fallen upon them. Kagome fell asleep wearing Kikyo's demon slayer outfit still. Kagome's dreams become vivid and to the extreme. All of Kikyo's memories from her being a child up until the day she died was let loose upon Kagome's mind. She didn't know it but the jewel was showing her the memories of her past.

Sango woken up to a power being known to itself. She looked over to see Kagome was moving about and muttering some things and that her side was glowing like it did when she had the memories invade her mind... _Maybe the jewel is showing her yet another memory. I wonder if the jewel is trying to make her remember her past life for some odd reason... I'll have to ask her about it later. _

Being thrown out of her thoughts she heard bells ringning throughout the village. She grabbed her bow and arrows. Kagome had woken up sue to the fact that her memories ended. Then the sound of bells reached her ears and movements from inside the hut made her look up. She saw Sango grabbing her weapons.

"Hey Sango what's happening?"

Sango startled a bit looked over towards Kagome. "I think the village is being underattack!" Sango then walked outside. She saw Kaede and Kohaku fighting against the demon. _Why were they already outside? I don't know but I'll have to scold them later. _Sango notched her arrow and flung it at the demon.

"Hey Sango. That was the demon that attacked me earlier today."

Sango looked at Kagome. "Really?"

"Where's the jewel? GIVE IT TO ME!" The centipede demon yelled.

Sango looked at Kagome. "So it is after the jewel and that means that really is the Shikon No Tama you are carrying! You must go back to your own time! We can't allow the jewel to become into this world!" With that she pushed Kagome towards the forest.

Kagome nodded. "Okay I'll go! Just take care of yourself!" Then she ran.


	2. Journeying

Chapter Two

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She just ran having nothing on her mind for once. Her mind was invaded a few moments ago by all her memories of Kikyo. She now knew of Kikyo's Feelings, Wants, and Dreams. Everything she wished for seemed to have pushed her back down to the ground. Even with that being said; Kikyo's strength, Will, and Determination had her going. Kagome felt like she had been light years away when she had woken up and now while running, she still felt the feeling.

Kagome hadn't noticed but the bug demon was hot on her trail, so hot that it tried to attack her and she was flung up into the air and landed quite harshly upon the ground. Kagome whimpered a bit and looked up to see the demon flinging itself once more at her. Kagome then tried to reach for Hirairkotsu grasp but came up with nothing but air. Kagome realized she was trying to act like Kikyo. She failed in acknowleding that she should have brought some type of weapon with her.

Before the demon could strike a scared arrow pierced through the air and sizzled right past Kagome. The wind power coming from the arrow seemed to make Kagome lose her balance. Kagome hadn't even noticed that she stood up. Clumsily trying to catch herself a voice called out to her.

"Kikyo. You look so silly." Kagome turned around to see that she was a few feet from Miroku...

"Excuse me! I am NOT Kikyo for your information!" Kagome folded her arms and looked up at Miroku with a hateful glare.

"Yeah right Kikyo. You're in your fighting battle suit, but you have no weapon to defend yourself with! How stupid of you!"

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome looked towards the concerned Sango. "Yes Sango, I'm fine but Miroku is awake!"

Sango came towards Kagome looking horrified at the sight of Miroku. "Why is he?..." Sango shook off whatever feeling she had towards the demon. Sango looked to the task at hand. "Keep running Kagome! I'll kill this demon!" She then fired another arrow at the monster. It hit one of the bug's arms and it fell right off.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND TAKE THE JEWEL!" It screeched.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked up towards the sky to see a flying cat demon with Kadae riding it and... "MY WEAPON! THROW IT HERE KADAE!"

Kadae looked at the girl confused bu threw it anyway. Kagome somehow managed to catch the weapon so many times before her in the memories of Kikyo... Kagome shook Kikyo's image out of her mind and flung the weapon at the demon slicing a few more arms off in the process. The Demon fell into the tree that Miroku was now occupying. Kagome caught the weapon and looked towards the tree.

"See! I told you that you are Kikyo! You even have Sango fooled that you are someone else!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Somehow the memories had made her remember how to wield the Hiairkotsu and she was glad of the memory. It felt as if her body was relieved to being wielding such a weapon. Kagome had always felt like she had a past life... Now here she was in it! Looking towards Sango giving her the look she had always before, Sango nodded as well.

Sango shot her arrow once more into the night and Kagome flung the giant boomerang and they both hit their target and the Centipede Demon was killed in an instant. "Alright, that went well."

Sango just looked at the girl. "Kagome... You just came into our world but yet you know how to wield that weapon. I just don't understand it."

Kagome with the weapon safely back in her hands looked at Sango. "All my memories came back to me all at once. Right before you walked out of the hut is when I finished the dreaming of my memories. It also seems like my body also remembers, too."

Sango looked at the girl. "So should I keep calling you Kagome or Kikyo now?" Sango was confused looking.

"Kagome. I think that as being reborn under this body and name, that I have a right to keep it that way. I'm here to make the rest of my memories and my duties last longer this time. With a different type of knowledge that I have now, I think I can find my way once more." Kagome smiled to Sango.

Sango teary eyed just stared at the girl. When she first met the girl, she seemed stupid and not that smart. Of course coming from a different world you'd act that way. Sango just nodded seeing the girl transform before her eyes. Yet she still held the presence of her ownself. The old Kikyo was gone and that was that. Kagome was here with a new determination. "Kagome..."

Kagome smiled back at the girl. Then they both looked at the laughing demon Miroku. "YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID! Kikyo! Once I am free I'm coming after YOU!" He tried to grab the arrow but his hand was repelled back by its power.

"You forget that you are a demon! A demon can't break a pure energy's power!" Sango looked at him with disgust.

Miroku looked at her. "Yeah and I'll still get out! You just wait and SEE! Kikyo... I HATE YOU!"

Kagome shut her eyes instead of rolling them. She took a deep breath and sighed out slowly. "I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome looked up while she said this and continued, My new name is Kagome. I think the jewel gave me my memories back and that's it. I don't have the real personailty of Kikyo. I have my new personality to rely on. So you better learn it! I AM KAGOME!"

Miroku still didn't beileve her entirely but he just looked away. She was right. She did have a different personailty. "What are you going to do now Kagome?" Sango asked happily.

"I think I might stay for 2 more days and go on home. By the way, where did Kadae go to?"

They both looked around frantically until they spotted her still in the air. She looked like she was in a phase of shock. "KADAE!" Sango yelled at the girl. The girl seemed to snap out of her moment and mumbled something to the cat demon she was riding upon and then they decended down to the ground. Kadae walked up to Sango.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"How come you and Kohaku were already outside fighting the demon?"

"Oh that? Well I was not sleepy and went to go stare at the moon. I had a lot on my mind. Then Kohaku came outside a little after me. He said he could feel an evil aura coming our way and as soon as he said it, the demon roared out of no where and started to attack the village. I'm still not sure when I had my weapon in my hands but I did and off we were into the fight!"

Sango shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to have a talk with Kohaku... Kagome I'm going back to the village. I'll be seeing you whenever you're ready to come back." Then she walked off with Kadae at her heels.

Kagome sighed and looked at Miroku. The sun was starting to come up and she went to go sit near him. He looked down at her. He sniffed the air. "Wow... You two almost smell the exact same, but there is a difference... Ugh get away from me! I dispise you!"

"I would say that I loathe you but I don't." Kagome just said as if she didn't care.

The demon squirmed in her presence. "Could you get away from me?"

"How about no and we settle our differences now?"

Miroku seemed to hate the girl even more now. "How and the hell am I suppose to get rid of you?"

"Oh you know maybe just saying my name would help!"

He looked at her. Either way he wanted the girl gone. "Ki...Kagome..." He said her name quickly and looked away.

"Not so bad now wasn't it?" Kagome mocked him.

He so badly wanted to attack the girl but he knew he couldn't at the moment. "Are you finished with me? I want to be left alone with my thoughts now."

Kagome stood up and looked at him. "Not until you tell me why you DID decided to attack the village for, before you killed Kikyo?"

Miroku looked at the girl. "You should know or do you just want to make sure?" Kagome nodded her head. She had an idea all right but she needed to make sure... "Fine. Kikyo knew I loved her! Yet she demanded to be with that stupid dog mutt! I knew Kikyo had slight feelings for me until that dog came! HE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! That day... I saw them kissing in the clearing. He declared his love for her and hers to him. He left to go tell his brother, and well I knew it was my chance to take her down. If I could not have her love then... No one could! I was in emotional pain and I took it out on everyone." He shut his mouth shut tightly. The girl didn't need to know no more things.

Kagome smiled. She hadn't realized she would get him to talk somewhat openly to her but he did. "Well Kikyo didn't want to pursue her feelings she had for you for a reason. She didn't want to hurt Sango. Sango liked you a lot but you threw her away like Kikyo did to you. You should know how Sango feels and yet here you are preeching to the world how much pain you were in! Forget about yourself! You knew you were hurting Sango, too! You deserved to get hurt too. Maybe if you tried to like Sango... You both wouldn't still be hurting today!"

He looked at the girl. She knew way more then he knew she could know. Finally looking defeated Kagome walked up to him. Miroku snapped his head up. "What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet." Kagome grabbed the arrow and pulled it out with ease. The power of the Shikon Jewel had allowed her to do this.

Miroku freed of the spell looked at the girl confused. "Why?" Was all he could manage.

"Now that we both know the truth. I don't see you as a threat." Kagome then walked off towards the village. He followed the girl with the big weapon held loosely in her hand.

The jewel was still glowing brightly in Kagome's side. The jewel was pure and seemed to be full of hope. Sango sat there in shock and surprise maybe even a hint of anger but not much. Sango couldn't help what she saw. Miroku was following Kagome around like he did Kikyo once. Sango looked to her right to see...

"YOU! You should be DEAD!" While he was pointing a finger at Miroku, Sango noticed that Kagome winced a little at that statement. Sango was then standing in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why are you here? I told you Kikyo died..."

"Sesshormaru said he could smell Kikyo's scent... But all I see is a look alike KIKYO!" Anger drumming through his body had him in a fit.

It was then Kagome's turn to go into an anger fit. "EXCUSE ME ONCE MORE!" Kagome was now beside Sango. "I AM KAGOME! I AM THE REINCARNATION OF KIKYO!" Kagome seemed to be proud of this some how, but also demanded that people gave her some type of respect she deserved.

Inuyasha then finally took a good long look at her. Then she was into his arms and she dropped her weapon that she had in her hand. Inuyasha's face had softened so much. "Kikyo... You have came back to me in a new body with a new name... Kagome... That sounds so beautiful. Kagome... We can now get married like we planned back those years ago..." He started to play with Kagome's hair.

Kagome seemed to stiffen. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Ummm... I may have a new name and body, but my feelings for you didn't return with my memories. I don't... love you back Inuyasha. I am sorry..."

Inuyasha stunned took a few steps back. "Your memories have returned... but not your feelings? Is that even possible?" Inuyasha didn't know how to feel at this point.

Kagome just looked at him. "Besides. Why are you... in your human form?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl closely. "A spell was brought down upon our village. Some stranger went into our God's temple and messed with it. Some gu named Kouga did it. He stole something in the shrine which angered our God. Even though it wasn't our fault; He still blamed us for it. Now I am on a mission traveling around acting as a monk to try and get back the stolen item. I'm so going to beat this guy to a pulp! I can't believe anyone would need to steal something from someone when they can just ask to borrow it or something!

Anyway, the God took away my demon powers and I'm stuck as a lowly mortal. I hate it. Either way tracking down this guy is going to suck without my demon powers. The God said the only way I could have my powers returned to me if I reclaim the stolen item. It seems like I'm the only one who cares enough to get it back to reverse the spell. It hurt a lot of people more ways then one. So as the village warrior, I am on a mission!"

Kagome and Sang were in shock. Miroku just smirked the whole time hearing about this. Kagome spoke up first. "Well I'll help you! There's no way I would allow you suffer like this!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Just so like you. You always tried to help people in need. Maybe us journeying together will help build our new relationship back up." Inuyasha seemed pleased with this.

Sango then spoke up," Kagome I'll go and help you on this journey. You'll need me. Besides I think it's about time young Kadae and young Kohaku will learn how to protect this village when I'm gone."

Miroku's frown was shown. He wasn't about to be left in the village with some brats running the place. "I'll go just because there's no way I'm needed here at all." He huffed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "We don't need you either." He stated so angrily.

"Be nice Inuyasha. Geez. We are all on new terms. Heck if you and Sango fall in love, it won't matter to me! I'm not in this old love war zone. We're going to make a new friendship and relationships! Now we'll leave tomorrow and today we'll stock up on our journey!" With that Kagome walked past Miroku and into the hut to prepare. Sango followed Kagome leaving the two boys alone. Miroku darted off to somewhere so he didn't have to deal with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha just stood there pondering his thoughts.

The sun started to rise over the horizen. The sun indicated that today was a new day. Kagome went back to her to time to let her family know that she was all right. Kagome decided to change into a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a red scrunchie. She kept on her normal brown shoes and white long socks on. Then she was out the door with her yellow pack back with medical stuff only and out the door she was.

She knew she wouldn't be back for awhile. She knew that school wasn't going to be that important, but when she did come back from home, she would still try to attend to school while she was there. She waved goodbye to her mother and grandfather and down the Well she went. She climbed out of the Well with ease. Once she stood up and out of the Bone Eater's Well, she was face to face with Miroku.

She really never had a chance to stare at his figure before until now. His lavender eyes were staring deeply into her chocolate eyes. His hair black with a tint of violet was within it. Once the sun hit his hair and made the dark purple appear, you wouldn't forget it. His short hair was all around him. She remembered in her dreams/memories that his hair was usually up, but he had it down now. He wore black pants with a dark purple top. It was an interesting Kimono to say at the least, but she didn't mind it.

Her eyes landed on his sandals. She got to thinking how she was feeling about all of this. She knew Kikyo DID in fact had a crush on Miroku, but that crush was killed once Inuyasha took place. Kikyo loved Inuyasha with all her heart. Kikyo wanted to deny her feelings towards Miroku but had no idea how to do it. Then... a memory played once more in Kagome's mind.

_Kikyo was backed up agasint a tree once more with Miroku's hands placed upon the tree. He wasn't about to let Kikyo escape him again. _

_"Kikyo I love you."_

_"And I don't like you."_

_"Well you didn't say you hate me this time." He smiled playfully._

_Kikyo rolled her eyes. She wanted Miroku to get away from her. She had a crush on him yes, but it wasn't enough. She was going to tell Sango the night she liked Miroku until Sango blurted it out in Miroku's face. Miroku and Kikyo were both startled at the young Priestess's outburst. Kikyo sighed and Miroku noticed the look on her face. Miroku knew what it was about. He hurt Sango's feelings by bluntly telling her he didn't like her. She ran crying and that left Miroku telling Kikyo his feelings for her. _

_Hoping she would return the feelings, Kikyo actually squashed his confession like it was a bug. Miroku knew then that she didn't want to hurt Sango's feelings worse but... What about her own feelings? Kikyo looked up at the demon once more._

_"Just get away from me. I don't like you."_

_"You did until Sango had to magically voice her feelings! If she wouldn't have said anything, we would be together right now! I don't care about her feelings I WANT YOU KIKYO!" He tried to kiss her to make Kikyo fall for him more. Kikyo was about to knee him in the place where he left himself vulenrable at until someone threw Miroku away from her._

_"Hey she said to get away from her you creep! She said she doesn't want you and to go away! So leave her alone already!" His silver hair was beautiful. She saw his dog ears and found them cute. The guy had saved her, but why?_

_Miroku made his way back to him. "I don't care who you are! You half-breed! Yuck and you're a mutt to top it off!"_

_Kikyo threw herself between Miroku and the stranger and looked straight into the srtanger's eyes. Such a lovely amber colored eyes. She seemed to have melted into him. "For saving me, how about we go back to the village? I'll show you all around and yeah." She blushed not sure where this was going._

_The guy smiled. Oh how cute he was! "Sure thing. I'm Inuyasha by the way."_

_"I'm Kikyo." She said shyly. She couldn't help herself._

_Then they made their way back towards the village to leave a broken-hearted demon behind._

Thrown back into time, Kagome had noticed that she was staring at his sandals for far too long. She looked up at him and smiled. "Did you need something?" Kagome then looked at him puzzled. His face seemed curious.

"You wear such strange clothing and yet you came back from the Well with something on your back... Is there really another world through this Well?" He seemed even more puzzled then Kagome.

"Yes there really is Miroku. Maybe one day I'll take you with me!" Kagome smiled gently at him.

Miroku turned to look away from the girl. "Well we should get going. It's already time for us to be leaving soon. Sango told me to be watching for you when you came. She wanted me to help protect you from the forests dangers. Which it isn't that threatening out here. Either way I didn't mind it. I got to get away from that Inuyasha freak!"

Kagome just smiled. "Yeah okay. Lets go then." Kagome walked off without him. He fell in line with her walking and made their way back to the village. Kagome had left her weapon at the village knowing that Sango would probably send someone to probably bring her her weapon to her. She didn't think that she would send Miroku after her. Kagome didn't mind it though.

Making it to the village with ease, Inuyasha came running towards Kagome. "Kagome! You're safe! Oh how I missed you so!" He tried to pull her into a hug, but Sango picked up the bommerang and hit Inuyasha upside the head with it and sighed.

"Good thing I practiced using Kagome's weapon. Now then, shall we be on our way?" Sango smiled.

Kagome walked towards Sango and retrieved her weapon. She strapped it on her and looked at Sango mouthing a thank you. Sango nodded her head and off they went. Miroku wasn't too far behind the girls while Inuyasha was in the back sulking.

"Sango that's so cool how you can pick up the weapon with such ease! You so totally look made for this weapon more then me!"

"Oh well yeah I practiced using it to get more closer to Kikyo. I was able to fuse my spiritual powers into the Hiairkotsu and purfiy more demons that way."

Miroku shuddered at the thought. The Priestess had a high temper and he rather not be in that line of fire when she would threw that thing around... Miroku leaped in front of the girls and a bit further down so he could be in front. If anything happened he would have first action to it. He needed his mind off what Sango said...

"Oh that's amazing! I bet demons would so totally bow down to you! Hahaha! Look I think Miroku ran hearing you say such things." Kagome giggled some more and that got Sango to giggling too.

Nearing end of the village awaited Kohaku and Kadae.

"Sister are you now leaving so soon?"

"Yes Kohaku. We'll be back but I'm not sure how long it will take." Sango looked displeased about but she had faith in her little brother and Kadae.

Okay sis, we'll be awaiting for your return. When you come back, you'll see us as a brand new person hopefully!" Kohaku threw his biggest smile on and held it in position.

"So big sister I'll be waiting for your return as well!" Kadae told Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "I'll be looking forward to all of the knowledge you will have learned on your own. Take care of the villagers and don't fight too much with Kohaku now."

"Yes no worries about us! We'll be good." Kadae had a happy smile on as well.

The kids were most certainly excited about having to protect the village without adults supervision. They also were even more happy to know that the adults were having faith in them to be watching the village with no worries to them. How could any kid not be happy about as something as imporant as this?

After saying their many goodbyes they finally left the village. Miroku felt the eerie silence that had fallen upon the group. It was a tense silence that could only be eased by a voice. A voice of someone who wasn't afarid to say something. Miroku couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he was being supressed by it. Suffcoating within it. He had to remove this uneasy feeling or forever hold your peace.

He looked around the group. He was looking for someone to spark up a conversation with. His eyes first landed on Inuyasha. _Ugh please not him. No way he'll whine and start doing that whole, Kagome you've came back to me and I love you! ANNOYING! _Rolling his eyes around a few times with a sigh, he looked up to notice the Priestess. _Sango? Ummm... I'm pretty much in the Hate Zone with her, so that's a no go. _Then he looked to the left of her. Kagome. _Well she's the postive one about me, so hey lets try it... What should I say though? Errr... I got an idea!_

"So how do we plan to get the jewel out of you, Kagome?" Miroku said with to much enthusiasum.

Kagome shurgged her shoulders.

"How could you ask such a thing!" Sango looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well no it's fine. We do ned to get it out of me, or else a demon will just rip it out of me. Oh! Miroku why don't you just rip it out of me?"

Miroku shook his head. "I will not do so. Do I look like I want a True Early Death Wish?"

Kagome and Sango turned to look at each other and they just went into huge amounts of giggles and fits. They finally stopped when Inuyasha turned Kagome around and was holding her.

"Oh Kagome. We'll just have to not get it out!"

She pushed him away from her. "Inuyasha I'm tired of you holding me. I don't love you. My memories are there, but none of the feelings for anybody came back to me!"

Inuyasha was hurt but more determinted then ever. He was going to make her fall in love with him all over again. "I'm sorry I just can't help myself. I feel like you have came back to me. I have just missed you and... You must understand that right?"

Kagome nodded her head. She turned back to Miroku. "I'm serious rip it out of me or whatever. Some other demon will just steal it anyway!"

"I've got a better idea! How about Sango use her Miko powers to try and force the jewel out with less pain and blood to be flung about. Maybe she could draw the jewel out like a magnet. Her being the magnet and it being attracted to it."

Both girls pondered on this. Kagome turned to Sango. "That does sound like a better idea. Lets try it then."

Kagome pulled her shirt up just enough to where the jewel was. Sango had her hand up by her side and was focusing her powers to draw the jewel out. Sango had pulled out a bunch of energy and the jewel seemed like it hadn't even budged. Kagome placed one of her hands on Sango's shoulder to try and support the girl. When her hand met Sango's shoulder, a wave and surge of energy was swirling about them, and then the wind and pink light was gone and the jewel was in both of the girls' hands.

Kagome and Sango were staring at each other face to face. Their other free hands, were in hand to hand with each other. Blinking and smiling they had no idea what the jewel had in store for them. They were just grateful that the jewel was safely, less painfully, and no blood came out of it.

"See? My idea was way much more better." Miroku said.

"Yes." Both girls resonded exasperated.

Inuyasha now feeling left out, "I'm glad to see that my Kagome wasn't harmed."

In unsion, all three of them rolled their eyes. Inuyasha looked confused at them but ignored it. Onward they went to find the demon named Kouga.


	3. Meeting Kouga

Chapter 3

Stoping to take a break, Kagome and Sango sat together on a couple of logs while the boys sat on the grass. Kagome just looked up into the sky daydreaming about things. Sango just looked towards the ground thinking as well with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Inuyasha sat in his indian position like he always has done, while Miroku just leaned against a rock with one knee up and a hand placed upon his knee and the other leg stretched out. They all seemed to be tired of each other already. Miroku and Inuyasha give each other death glares while the girls strike up something unimportant to talk about.

Kagome blinked her eyes a couple of times to finally look at Inuyasha. His clothing was red and white monk clothes. Yet he wore no shoes, which you figured he might try to... Kagome then looked towards Sango's direction. She had on the traditional Priestess outfit but the color of it was just as different as the rest of the groups's were. The top is pink while the bottom is green. Kagome's color choice came that of her school uniform.

Kagome had gotten Sango to braid Kagome's hair into one long braid. It was a nice choice of hairstyle that she wanted. She felt more different with it. Just different. Kagome felt eyes looking at her and she shifted her eye contact directly into Miroku's line of sight. Kagome smiled and waved at him and he looked away, but he did give her a small wave back, which made her smile.

Oh and how he noticed her smiling too because he glanced her way once more and looked away again. She decided to get up and go on a walk. She wanted to have more thoughts to herself, instead of showing her facial expressions to her companions. Before she even had time to get too far, Inuyasha came up beside her.

"May I take this causual walk with you?" He asked her gently.

Kagome looked his way. "Sure." Then she looked away. Kagome pondered on the memories of Inuyasha through Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo had fallen in love with him sure, but what Kagome couldn't understand was why she had forced herself to love him at first... Kikyo had a forced love with Inuyasha for awhile then it fell into place a little after while. It was right after Inuyasha vowed to telling her he wanted to be with her forever and wanted to marry her... Did Inuyasha notice it, her change of heart?

"Kagome." Inuyasha sounded like herself, lost in thought to wandering the world.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She didn't even have to look at him because she was comfortable and at ease with him, at the moment.

"I was just wondering, do you know of Kikyo's feelings towards me? Can you feel her longing or love for me? I just... I've had always felt she didn't love me at first up until I asked her to marry me. It seemed she changed her feelings and allowed herself to feel me out. Like... I'm just not sure." He felt confused as she knew he would be.

"Well... Yeah she did and didn't love you? It was forced but the love was there. She had always had feelings for you though. So don't go thinking the whole marrying thing got to her or something it just, I think, made her realize more how much she had fallen for you. I was just thinking the same thing and now it makes sense. It just came to me. She just hadn't realized until you opened more of your feelings to her, and it allowed her to finally understand her feelings for you. I can feel how she felt towards you in the memories, but while I'm not thinking of the memories, I'm just Kagome." She smiled happily knowing the knowledge she had been searching for came awake when she needed it.

Inuyasha nodded his head smiling. "I was hoping you would say that about her. I just didn't want it to be because the crush she had on Miroku. She knew it would kill Sango if they did have a relationship. I didn't want to be the reason she was pursuing me to act like she didn't like Miroku. I'm just glad to know her feelings were more true then fake. So Kagome, how about we start our friendship better then? I am Inuyasha and I WAS a half dog demon." He smiled upon her.

"Hello there Inuyasha, I am Kagome. I'm just your average school girl that jumps into the Well from the future into the past. I am the reincarnation of the demon slayer Kikyo, which you can tell the resembelence. I am here to... actually I'm not sure why I am here, but I am here. I guess that's all that matters?" She was smiling as well.

"Well Kagome I hope our journey together goes well. I plan on getting my demon powers back soon. I even might intdrouce you to my full dog demon brother, Sesshomaru. He's nice but he is extremely the ruthless type coming to fighting. If you cross him, he'll make sure to squash you like you are nothing. Anyway enough of my brother, I knew Kikyo! Kikyo and I were lovers. Either way, if you have her memories you'll probably know."

Giggling Kagome responded to him, "Yes, Inuyasha. I remember who you are now. I do hope we'll have a nice friendship like we did in the past. I would like to meet Sesshomaru again, since I have only met him once in my past life. He seemed nice enough even though he was the extremely quiet type. Either way, I think we should get back to our group. I'm ready to go and travel now."

"All right Lady Kagome. You shall lead the way." Inuyasha bowed with his hands to the side of him lifted up indicating that she was free to walk ahead of him. And so she did.

They were still giggling while walking back to the group. Miroku was standing up and his arms was folded behind his head while he was looking up into the sky. His eyes twitched and he tilted his head to look in their direction. Sango stood up to look at them laughing. She waved to them.

"It's nice to see you two getting along. Have a nice walk?" She smiled but seemed forced.

Kagome looked at Sango. She didn't want her to be jealous of her and Inuyasha. That's the last thing she needed. "Hey Sango!" She ran up to her and gave her a big long hug,then let go. Sango was now smiling for real this time, and brightly. "It was a nice walk yes, you ready to go?"

"Yes lets go. I hope the town isn't that far off. I'm ready for a nice bed to sleep in. We have been traveling for 3 days now."

"Oh I understand what you mean! I'm ready for a better bed as well!" The two girls chatting it up started to go ahead and walk ahead of the boys. The boys walked beside each other and behind the girls.

Listening to their hours of chattering, they had finally made it to a village. The sun was starting to sink down over the horizen. Everything was a dazzingly colored of oranges and pinks. The village semed full of life. The town looked ready for some type of festival to begin. Kagome beamed brightly.

"I wonder if we'll get to enjoy some of the fun?" She asked happily.

Sango chimed in, "We need to find an Inn first. I hope we'll be able to get one. I rather much will be happier knowing we have a place to come back to after having some fun as well!" Both girls squealed in some delight.

The guys seemed to sigh, but Inuyasha saw someone that looked like an Innskeeper and went to talk to him. "Hello are you an Innskeeper, sir?"

The old man shifted his gaze to him. "AH! Weary travelers have been able to enter the village. Oh you are just in time though, here in a minute guards will be posted up so that no people are allowed in. Well since you're so lucky... I'll let you stay here for the night for free. If you stay longer, you'll have to pay. Tonight is free just because of the fun we'll all be having! Come, bring your friends inside and we'll get a room set up for you."

Kagome and Sango thanked the old man for his kindness. Inuyasha nodded his head in respect, and Miroku gave him a look of thanking.

Inside, Sango asked the man a question, "What type of festival are you celebrating?"

"Our harvest festival. Our God seems to like it when we praise him, and the festival is always a big success because our fields of harvesting are such a big sucess! Some outsiders are rarely in, and they MUST particpiate in the fesitval. It makes our God feel more speical when we have travlers that make him feel more respected. You did plan on joining in on the fun right?"

Kagome and Sango together, "Oh we sure did!"

"That's wonderful! Well here is your room. I'll come and get you to tell you it's time to come and join our fesitval!" He left after that.

The group got their stuff ready and together. The girls made their spots up together while the guys posted up on the other side of the room and a bit way from each other. Finally settled in they all looked at each other.

Kagome had been pondering on as to what demon Miroku was. Kikyo's knowledge knew nothing of what type of demon he was either. She had to ask. More like she wanted to know what he was. "Hey Miroku." Kagome started out slowly.

Miroku looked at her. "Yeah, what?"

"What typ-

"Okay kids! It's time to get up! Everyone is ready for everyone to make their way to our God's Statue! Come on! Come on!" He was grinning and waving them forward happily.

They all got up and went with him. A lot of people were already gathered at the statue. Within a few more moments and the whole village and four outsiders were bowed down to the God Statue. A voice rang through the crowd.

"Hello Villagers, and Four newcomers! Can we have our travellers come up here?"

Kagome got up, Sango right behind her, Inuyasha not too close to Sango, and Miroku not far behind. They all stood in a line looking at the man. The head villager it looked like.

"Travellers. Present your names and your status to our God."

"Hello, I'm Kagome and I'm a Demon Slayer." Kagome even waved to the statue while smiling.

"I'm Sango, I'm a Priestess." Sango bowed in respect to the Statue.

"Miroku. Status: Demon." He just stood there looking at him.

"Yo, I'm Inuyasha. I am supposed to be a half dog demon, but I am a mortal at the moment, and I'm training my spritual powers in being as a Monk." He as well just stood there looking at the Statue.

They heard a low rumbling and a voice called out to them, "Welcome new comers, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. I bid you welcome and to enjoy our festival. As for you Inuyasha... If you return to me tomorrow when the sun is at its high point, I'll give you some news that might be quite interesting to yout group. For Tonight, I want you to have fun. Now to all my villagers, welcome our guests and enjoy this years' festival!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. Everyone was going here and going there. Some being dragged all into different directions. Kagome and Sango were laughing allowing the people to spin them around and everywhere, while holding on to each other. Inuyasha seemed interested in some of the games that they were having. Miroku just sat on top of a rooftop watching it all. He was waiting for Kagome to be released from Sango's grasp so he could go talk to her.

Kagome and Sango finally let go and went to go dance with people. It was quite an interesting dance and Kagome seemed to finally get it. Miroku was watching her have fun. Miroku thought to how she was way different then Kikyo was. Kikyo would never allow herself to have so much fun... Miroku jumped down from the rooftop to join Kagome in one simple innocent dance.

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder to turn her around slowly. She turned to face him giggling. "May I have this dance with you?"

"Sure Miroku." She winked at him and they danced a bit.

By the end of the night, Kagome and Sango somehow had gotten drunk. Miroku was helping them in the Inn from laughing at them for so long. He actually had some fun. He had never expected that dancing with them would turn out to be so interesting. Inuyasha came in after Miroku got the girls settled in and sleeping quietly. Inuyasha lied down to sleep and Miroku did the same.

"So Miroku, did you find anything good to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I watched the girls get drunk and acting silly. I had to help them get into the Inn. It was hard work mind you, I almost fell a few times because we were all laughing so hard, that I didn't know what to do."

"Oh well I just played some games." Inuyasha stated. After that the boys went to sleep as well.

The night disappeared and the sun trinkled its way up high into the sky. Inuyasha got up to go see what the God Statue wanted. Miroku noticed him leaving and left as well. Then Sango and Kagome awoke to find the boys had already left the Inn. Yawning the girls got everyone's stuff packed up. They left the Inn to go and find Inuyasha at the God Statue. They saw Inuyasha walking away from the Statue and towards them smiling.

"Hey girls. I got some great information from The God Statue. Kouga has been by here, but rumors has it that he has been staying in the next village. It's only a day travels away, too! We should get going!" Inuyasha was eager and that put Kagome in an upbeat mood.

"Okay lets go!" Kagome said just as cheery.

"Were you guys just going to leave me here then?" Mirkou asked from above them.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku from the rooftop he was currently standing on instead of sitting. "I knew you there. It was meaning to invite you, too. So come on!" Inuyasha bounded happily away to the next village.

Kagome smiled and walked beside Sango while Miroku was behind them. Walking beside the girls, Miroku tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Huh yeah?" She turned to look at him.

"What were you going to ask me last night before the old man interepted you so?" Miroku looked curious.

Kagome nodded her head. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me. So Miroku! I have been pondering and wondering over this for awhile now... What type of demon are you? We all know Inuyasha is a dog half-demon, but what about you?"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well... YEAH!"

Miroku smikred. He wanted to tease her a bit. "Well, what do I look like to you?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "I don't know... You don't have a tail or scales or things to help me out here!"

"Oh yeah I guess I don't have those things. Then what could you come up with then? Entertain me!"

Kagome looked at him angrily. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because this is more fun!"

"Well are you a dog?" Kagome smirked this time.

Miroku's face twisted up in disgust. "Yuck. I'm not a mutt of sorts. No Wolf or Dog relations!"

"Okay how about... a mouse?" Kagome smiled.

"No rodent relations either."

"A lizard?"

"No."

"Um, a bat?"

Miroku now twitched. "No... Okay I am a-

ROAOR! A bear demon had made its way into the field looking around its surroundings. Miroku and Inuyasha were prepared to defend the girls until the demon just walked away from them. Blinking in surprise, the group headed towards the village.

The group arrived at the village during the morning time. The group had slept peacfully and resumed their walking after breakfast was made. The village has a quiet and errie place about it. Not too many people were out and about. Inuyasha stopped a villager to ask where the Head Man was. Afte getting directions they made their way to the house.

Coming upon the house, Kouga walked out of the house. Inuyasha darted to him to stop him in his tracks. "Kouga." He breathed in with hate.

Kouga looked at the boy. "What is it that you want? I don't have time for brats."

Inuyasha looked insulted. "Well for your information, you stole something from my God! I want it back right now!"

Kouga looked at him confused. " So which God was it that I stole from this time?"

Inuyasha just couldn't believe his HUMAN ears. "My God! At the village of Edo!"

"Oh THAT village. Yeah I remember it. I'll return the item back as soon as I'm finished with it."

"Give me back the stolen item, or be forced to fight!" Inuyasha for the first time, flung his staff in front of him in a fighting stance. He obtained this staff from the God Statue awhile back. It was to help him on the journey of something else he said. Not this journey which was to end soon the God Statue had said. Then he left it at that.

"I'll return in it about another few months. I'll be through with it then so for now I'll see ya!" Kouga then turned and leaped away from the group quite gracefully. Inuyasha ran after him.

Kagome through the Hirairkotsu at Kouga and that made Kouga stop in his tracks. Kagome caught the weapon back into her hands. Kouga didn't look that strong, but he sure was fast. Fast like a spider. Kouga turned to smile at the girl. Which freaked Kagome out greatly. Kouga has an outfit that of a Lord would wear. He had black pants with a brown top. He was then charging at towards Kagome.

Sango noticed Kouga changing directions and heading straight towards Kagome! Sango notched an arrow quickly and shot it at Kouga. He jumped back to stare creepily at Sango. Which she too fell under his spell, not knowing which where you stare at him and can't move. Kagome regained her senses back and flung her weapon once more at Kouga.

"Watch out guys! He does some werid trick where you look directly at him you freeze up!" Kagome called out to the group.

Miroku was just standing there watching. He wasn't apart of this at all really. Inuyasha flew a spirtual ward at Kouga. Kouga dodged it easily.

"You fools suck!" Then Kouga dashed quickly away leaving everyone in the dust. Kagome didn't even have the time to throw her boomerang at him again. Sango tried to catch him with her arrow but he was too far away for her to hit him. Everyone sighed.

"I didn't expect him to be so quick..." Sango commented.

Inuyasha just looked peeved. Miroku just stood there camly. Inuyasha's angry then rose noticing that Miroku had done nothing to help what so ever. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha bored. "I'm only here to not be so bored. I'm not helping you out at all, sorry."

Inuyasha huffed away into the direction Kouga had left. Kagome walked up to Miroku. "Then you should just leave if you're not helping us!" Then she too stormed off.

Sango looked to him. "She's right. Leave if you don't want to help." Then she followed Kagome.

Miroku looked at them all and sighed. He took off leaving them all in the dust to track down Kouga himself.

"The nerve of that guy! I can't believe he was even here! He should have never came!" Kagome stormed up to Inuyasha.

"You're telling me." Inuyasha mused.

"I know!" Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha smirked at her then. "Thank you for choosing my side, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him. "Uh yeah no problem."

Sango then made her way up to the couple. "If you don't mind me interepting, I think I'm going to go back to the village."

Kagome looked surpised at Sango. "Why? I didn't offend you or anything did I?"

"No I'm just ready to go back. I'll be back don't you worry though. I was wanting to go get something. I'll be able to find you so don't worry!" Sango smiled and walked off.

Kagome blinked. She watched her walk away. "Okay then..."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine together. It's getting close to lunch time. Shall we go back to the village then and get something to eat and stay the night at the Inn?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

Sango had already gone far enough for them not to see her and catch up to her either. Inuyasha and Kagome got a room at the Inn they had passed by ealier. The village seemed more lively. Kagome walked around for some time around the village. She sighed because she really didn't know what to do. She had left her weapon at the Inn. Inuyasha stayed at the Inn to take a nap. Kagome sighed and defeated started to make her way back to the Inn.

Kagome felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and turned her around. She was staring into Miroku's violet colored eyes. They looked so much in pain... Then she noticed the blood dripping down his hand that had just touched her. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Kagome asked really concerned.

"Barely made it back." He smiled at her. "I had to see you..." Then he fell over and passed out.

Kagome in shock tried to pull him pull to carry him back to the Inn but he was too heavy. At that time Inuyasha walked up. "Kagome... What's the matter with him?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" Tears in her eyes Kagome spoke to him and told him what just had transpired.

Inuyasha nodded his head and quickly eased up Miroku and carried him back to the Inn. Kagome started to treat his wounds and got him fixed up.

Kagome sighed. She just finished bandaging Miroku up. "Kagome."

Kagome looked down to Miroku. "Oh you're awake!" Kagome sounded relieved.

"You don't seem mad at me anymore."

Kagome stared at him. "Well just look at you! How can I be mad at you at moment? Besides what happened?"

He sat up instantly in pain but he needed to sit up. Coughing at bit he looked into Inuyasha's direction. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed Inuyasha what it was. "Is this what you were after?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha looked at the object. "I'm not sure... I just know it was something."

"Well it has YOUR scent in it, and a million other scents in it."

Inuyasha looked at him carefully. He looked carefully at the midnight blue stone that was in his hands. The color reminded him of his God's Temple. He wanted it that color... "Maybe it is then." Inuyasha took it from him. "I'm just still not sure what it is. In the morning I guess we'll all go back home. I'll go to my God to see... If this was his object."

Miroku turned back to Kagome. "For your answer, I tracked down Kouga and got battered up badly."

Kagome nodded. "How sweet of you..." She started to cry all over again.

"Eh... Sorry.. for.. worrying you." Then he got up to make his way out the door until Kagome stopped him.

"Excuse me! You can't go anywhere in your condition like this!"

Miroku just slid back down to the ground. He fell automatically asleep hearing Kagome saying he had to stay... Inuyasha fixed up Miroku better then he was. After all of that Inuyasha and Kagome went to sleep. Morning came quickly for the group. Most of Miroku's wounds had healed quite nicely. The group started to head back to the village.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku looked around for her.

"She left to go back to the village for something."

"Oh I bet she went to go get Kirara."

"Maybe so." Kagome replied lost in thought.

Traveling back Sango had came back promised riding Kilala. So Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha rode on Kilala and made it back in record time. Miroku followed then on the ground below. Inuyasha went straight to his God. Kagome decided it was time to go back home for a bit.

"Hey I'm going home. I'll be back later." Kagome walked off.

Miroku followed her. "I would like to come see this world of yours."

"Sure." Kagome shurgged her shoulders.

Getting to the Well was easy enough. Kagome hopped in and floated away from Miroku. He watched her disappear into the darkness. He then leaped in after her. Instead ofgoing through like her he just landed at the bottom. Miroku looked around his surroundings.

"Why didn't I go through?" He mumbled to himself.

Kagome landed on the other side of the Well though. She waited for Miroku a minute or two. She climbed out of the Well and jumped back in after him. Miroku seemed startled to see her reappear.

"So you couldn't make it through, huh?" Kagome giggled.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at her. "No I guess not."

They both climbed out of the Well. "Okay I'm leaving. I'll see you all later." She jumped back in and left Miroku stnading there waiting.

Kagome came back later that evening. She walked back to the village. She made her way and saw Inuyasha was waiting for her arrival at the Sacred Tree. "Hey Inuyasha!" She said to him.

Inuyasha turned around in his silverly hair flowing around him. "Kagome." He smiled waving to her.

"So you got your powers back, huh?"

"Eh yeah. He told me to keep traning as a Monk though. When I turn human on certain nights, he told me that it would help me greatly. So I'm some weird half breed with spirtual powers! Anyway he asked me to do a favour for him."

"Oh like what?" Kagome asked quietly.

"He wants me to bring down Kouga and kill him. He has been casuing trouble for quite sometime and he needs to be brought down. My God has asked me and my brother to do so. I was just wanting to tell you this. I just don't want you worried about me." He smiled.

Kagome huffed. "Well I want to join you!"

"Really?" He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because if this demon is evil, then you need everyone to bring him down!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. You're not alone. Sango is also going to help me. Miroku wants to come along on the ride, too." He shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha really did look handsome with the moonlight hitting him just right.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yes?"

Kagome blinked away the thoughts and smiled. "Well lets get going then."

Inuyasha nodded his head and they walked back to the village. Kagome was carrying the jewel at the moment. It seemed everytime she had it, Kikyo's memories would blare themselves into her mind. She tripped quite a few times and Inuyasha had to help her up. Kagome sighed. They had finally made it back to the village. Her head was starting to feel like someone was banging around in her head.

Kagome moaned and groaned to the pain. Inuyasha looked at her concerned. "Kagome you alright?"

Kagome looked up at him and then she swam right into darkness. The darkness consumed her so wuickly she had no time to think or fight it off. Kagome just drifted off floating somewhere in her mind. _Lost hopefully_ Kikyo thought and smiled up at the concerned Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inuyasha, I'm fine now." And with that Kikyo and Inuyasha made their way to the hut.


End file.
